Casi
by Kyle785
Summary: ¿Qué acontece en Hostiga año séptimo cuando él cae en el amor con Ginny? ¿Todavía lo amará ella? ¿Que tal Ron? ¡Por favor. ¡Vaya fácil en mí, yo no hablo el español!
1. 1 aline Translated

"Maldición "  
  
"Mal día Harry?" preguntó Ron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor mientras Harry se tiraba en una silla de cuero por el fuego. Harry volteo a ver a Ron cuya novia estaba recostada silenciosamente en su hombro leyendo. Era su séptimo año y Ron estaba en una buena relación con Hermione.  
"Si" Harry replicó después de pensarlo un poco. Cambiando el tema él pregunto "Hey, Herm   
que estás leyendo?"  
"Mmmh," dijo levantando el libro para que pudiera leer la portada de "Los Más Grandes   
Jugadores de Quidditch" Con el paso de los años Hermione se había convertido en la admiradora MÁS GRANDE de Quidditch. Se había unido al equipo, del cual Harry era ya capitán. Se había hecho capitán en su sexto año. Había habido una elección para capitán en la sala común de Gryffindor. Hermione se había convertido en la buscadora.  
  
Harry se levantó de la silla y camino hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. Nunca se había sentido tan solo. Aunque trataba de aparentar que no se sentía incómodo en la sala común, podía decir por la forma en que Ron lo miraba que él lo había descubierto.  
  
Harry abrió la puerta del dormitorio, entró, y azotó la puerta detrás de él. Su cuerpo se colapsó en su cama. Empezó a pensar en su día y que malo había sido. Se movía adelante y atrás en su cama tratando de sacudir los pensamientos de su cabeza... pero no podía. Todo lo que podía pensar era como se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba enamorado! Y con la persona que él menos se había imaginado... Ginny Weasley. No podía dejar de pensar en ella y su flamante cabello rojo, su adorable sonrisa y su sexy cuerpo. Era hermosa y no se podía imaginar como no se había dado cuenta en todos estos años que Ginny estaba enamorada de él. Él no sabía si todavía lo quería.  
  
"¿Qué te pasa?" Gritó una voz. Harry volteó hacia arriba mirando los ojos de su amigo. No le podía decir a Ron. Ron estaría furioso con el por estar enamorado de su hermanita. Aunque estuviera en el sexto año, Ron todavía la protegía y Harry lo sabía. De cualquier forma tendría que decírselo tarde o temprano.  
  
"Nada" replicó Harry. Ron se sentó a su lado pareciendo preocupado.  
  
"Harry, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Soy tu mejor amigo. Puedo guardara un secreto. No me reiré si es gracioso. Te ayudaré si estás en problemas. No hay nada que no puedas decirme y lo sabes"  
  
Harry se quedó sin palabra. Lo que Ron hía dicho lo hacía sentiir mejor. Tenía un gran amigo. Harry le estaba apunto de decir cuando algo de sentido le llegó. Ron estaba equivocad. No podía compartir esto con él.  
  
"Lo lamento," y con eso Harry se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia el baño para tomar un largo, caliente y bonito baño.  
  
El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de gritos y risas. Harry entró y tomó un lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor con la cabeza abajo esperando que la cena comenzara. No quería mirar a Ginny y hacer obvio que le gustaba. De lo que no se percató fue de que se veía tonto para los demás y de que Ginny ni siquiera estaba ahí. Comió y salió rápido. Estaba caminando rápidamente por las escaleras con la cabeza al piso. No sabía que aún estaba corriendo, tal vez porque se sentía mal de que después de que Ron lo había tratado de ayudar, él lo había despreciado. Antes de que lo supiera estaba ante la pintura de la Señora Gorda. Gritó rápido la contraseña y entró. Fue directamente a ala silla de la sala común y se sentó.  
  
"¿Harry, que pasa?" Harry volteo a ver a Hermione sentada en una silla delante de él leyendo un libro Muggle. Ella debía de haber estado allí todo el tiempo y Harry no la había visto.   
  
"No-"  
  
"¡No me vengas con eso Harry, Sé que algo anda mal! ¿¡Qué es!? Hermione dijo en un tono severo.  
  
"¿Me prometes no decirle a Ron?" preguntó Harry. Hermione asintió. Suspirando Harry dijo "Estoy enamorado de Ginny" Hermione sacudió la cabeza por que ella había dicho muchas veces que ellos harían una excelente pareja y Harry siempre lo había negado. 


	2. Sorry

I am really sorry everyone but I give up. I CAN'T write in spanish. :-/ Oh, well, I really appreciate all the reviews I got though. :) If you would like to read my story in english its also called "Almost Over" Thank you again and goodbye. 


End file.
